Elemental Nations Spectre
by subzerowerewolf
Summary: Left for dead by my so called teammates, dropped down into a cave no thanks to that snake, found a shrine with with some weird kunai's and now I control the fire element along with being the new Hell specter of the Netherrealm, and finally I got this girl who is a Uchiha that I never knew is in love with me...and all I gotta say is troublesome.


**Elemental Nations Specter**  
 **Hey this Sub here with a new fic that I was inspired by Learning from the forgotten past by one fairy7 who made the best Naruto/subzero character in the story.**

 **And also I wanted to say that I am sorry for taking so long. The reason I took so long is because I took a small brake cause I needed to concentrate at work cause it was a busy time but now that it has passed I am back and hope I didn't mess this up and hope to god I didn't get rusty or something.**

 **oh before I forget I will add a female character but won't tell. she will be same age as Naruto and the rookie nine and will be paired with Naruto, Warning there will be no harem in this story.**

 **but other than that onto the story.**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR MORTAL KOMBAT OR ANY OTHER MOVES AND STUFF AS THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Awaken and Arise new Specter!**

 **SPEECH/** SPEECH

 **"GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!" ONLY FOR BIJU OR SCORPION LIKE VOICE FOR NARUTO!"**

 _ **"GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!" FOR FLASHBACKS.**_

"GET THE FUCK OVER HERE" NORMAL SPEECH FOR EVERYONE.

 _'GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!' FOR THOUGHTS._

 _"GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!" FOR FLASHBACKS._

* * *

...

...

...

'Drip'

...

'Drip'

"Damn that Teme...and that useless bitch." Grunted a young blond boy who is at the age of 12. The boy stood at 5'3, lean built wearing a ugly ass kill me orange jumpsuit with blue ninja sandals. This boy was non other than Naruto Uzumaki the Dead last of his generation, genin of the leaf village hidden in the leafs.

Naruto grunted as he tried to stand up but stopped as he suddenly felt pain from his stomach. Looking to his abdomen were the pain was coming from, the young blond saw that his left side of his abdomen was bleeding slowly. not having any medical supplies the young ninja ripped a piece of his jacket and placed that piece on his wound in hope to stop the bleeding.

After managing to what he can for his wound, the young blond stood up and looked around his surroundings to find himself in a cave. "Great not only did the Teme and bitch left me for dead but that snake pedo dropped me kami knows where." He scoffs remembering what happened during the second exam.

 ***Flashback no Jutsu motherfuccas! XD***

 _BOOM_

 _"UGH!" We find Naruto grunting in pain as he was kicked to the face by Kusa nin Aka Michael Jack- I mean Orochimaru._ **(No disrespect to the King of pop may he rest in peace.)**

 _"Kuku come Now Naruto is this the best you can do!."The sannin taunted as he continued his rant. "Cause if it is? then your wasting my valuable time as I have a Uchiha to attend." The sannin said as he grinned darkly at the Kyuubi jinjuriki who stood up wiping the blood from his lip._

 _'Damn! this guy is just to damn strong, I gotta need some help.' he thought to himself as he kept eye contact with Orochimaru never dropping his guard. "Oi Teme I need your help to beat this guy!." Naruto said waiting for his teammate to respond but didn't receive an answer. Turning around the young ninja expected the Uchiha and Haruno but all he saw was nothing but himself and the Kusa nin._

 _'THOSE BASTARDS LEFT ME!' Naruto cursed as he was then wrapped around by the waist by a tongue._

 _"Kuku I would seem your so called team abandoned you Naruto-Kun how unfortunate." Orochimaru said in fake sadness._

 _"GRRR! Hey let go or i'm gonna rip that tongue along with your head." The young genin struggled to escape from his binds but proved useless. Chuckling darkly Orochimaru opened his mouth wide open as a sword shot out stabbing Naruto in the stomach making that said boy scream in pain._

 _"Kuku it's been fun but like I said I have a uchiha to see...good bye Naruto-kun hahaha." Orochimaru laughed as he dropped the young uzumaki to his immediate death as all Naruto could see is the snake shushined towards the rest of team 7 as darkness had claimed him._

 ** _*Flashback end*_**

"GRRR wait till I get my hands on that Pedo and those bastards as I am so go-." Naruto was cut off when he puked a glob of blood. "...First...things first I need to find a way out." he muttered to himself as he walked towards the deep end of the cave. Having no Idea where it will lead him to.

* * *

 **An hour later...**

We find the young Uzumaki walking slowly as he continued to walk deeper into the cave. But on the bright side he found multiple torches giving him some light.

"Just how long is this cave!?" he yelled out loud as he continued on until he saw a brown wooden door.

"huh what do you know I wonder what's behind this door?" Naruto muttered to himself, as he then grabbed the door knob and opened it. Once opening the door he was greeted by a large room with multiple torches that illuminated the room. In the center is a stone table with a scroll, Next to that scroll was two long Kunai like spears with chains.

Gulping Naruto walked towards that table until he stood infront of it and found a Note next to the spears.

Grabbing the note the young Uzumaki began to read on what it said.

 _'To whoever finds this note and tomb, My Name Hanzo Hasashi or known as Scorpion the hell Specter of the Netherrealm and former clan master of the of the now extinct Shirai ryu clan. If you're reading this then that means I have finally passed to the afterlife to join with my wife and son along with the rest of my slayed kin that I so longed for. in this scroll contains all my fighting styles of all variations Hellfire, Ninjutsu and others. And about the kunai spears on the table they were my most trusted weapons that had earned me my moniker Scorpion. But be warned once you put them on they will never come off as you will be their new master and new specter of the Netherrealm and full control of the fire elements._

 _Before I set off to the afterlife, inside the scroll not only does it hold my techniques but also my clan uniform wear them with pride and make your enemies fear the Shirai Ryu Clan along with the burning hell of the Netherrealm.'_

Naruto read the note with sadness as he felt sorry for this Hanzo who kinda reminded him of Haku who also as suffered of his slayed kin. Putting away the note Naruto looked at the spears on the table, slowly he reached for them as he could feel the heat coming from them. Heh guess Hanzo wasn't kidding when he said he was the Netherrealm hell Specter. Once he touched them Naruto eyes widen as he screamed in pain when he felt the chains of the spears caught on fire and warped themselves around his hands and forearms. While he continued to scream Naruto never noticed that his body started to change, he grew a few inches now standing at 5'7 tall. His muscles became more solid as Natsu Dragneel but more lean, his once blond Hair was now brown growing more longer till he grew a pony tail with 2 long bangs on both sides of his face and a few bangs that cover his forehead. **(Imagine him having older Indra Otsutsuki's hair style.)** And lastly was his whisker marks started to disappear until they were now gone. Once the transformation was complete Naruto stopped screaming as he stood perfectly still in the center of the room in silence. Slowly opening his eyes, Naruto's once bright cheerful blue irises where now raging golden with a bit of orange into the mix giving them a feeling as you were seeing eternal hellish burning flames.

Slowly raising his hands, Naruto looked at his now chained kunai spears that were now attached to his wrist. He clenched his hands into fist as he then look at the rest of his transformed body. Slowly liking the new look but he then frowned as he looked at his out grown tattered jumpsuit. Taking a deep breath Naruto grabbed the scroll as he remembered Hanzo note that he sealed his Clan uniform into the scroll.

Opened the Scroll a small smoke had gone off making Naruto cough a little of the surprise. Once the smoke cleared the new hell specter looked at the Shirai Ryu clan Uniform in awe as the uniform was black with some yellow. **(It's scorpion MKX costume but alternate color instead of the vest being yellow it was black).**

After admiring the uniform Naruto wore his new clothes until he left the hood down but still held the mask in his face. Once everything was ready he turned around and opened a portal that will lead him out of the cave. But before he could cross it he looked back at shrine that was the statue of scorpion one last time and bowed in respect and walked trough the portal.

* * *

 **To the tower of the forest of death...**

In the tower we find the rest of the genin from Konoha, Iwa, Kumo, Oto and finally Suna. In the center of the room is the third hokage with the Jonin sensei's of the genin giving them the full detail of the second exams. Once he was done the Genin were about to walked to the balconies when suddenly a large column of flames appeared in the center of the stage. Everyone in the room were taken by surprise but then turned to fear when a demonic like voice shouted coming from inside the flames.

 **"TEME!, HARUNO!"** The demonic voice shouted as a figure shot out from the flames and punched Sasuke in the face and roundhouse kicked Sakura on the side. Both genin's widen there eyes in pain as Sasuke was sent crashing into a wall, for Sakura she was sent crashing into her former best friend Ino.

Everyone widen there eyes as they all just witness a figure who came from the flames attacked the two remaining members of team 7. Naruto growled as he fired his Kunai spear at Sasuke impaling him on the shoulder making the boy scream. **"GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!"** Naruto roared pulling the Uchiha straight towards him. But before Sasuke could get near him he was suddenly saved by Kakashi.

'scoffs' "Of course Hatake comes to save his favorite student." Naruto muttered to himself as his spear returns itself to his wrist. Naruto watches as Kakashi sets Sasuke down who was still grunting in pain and looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes. "Either your brave or stupid for attacking a room full of jonin's and genins including a village leader." Kakashi threaten as Naruto to laugh making everyone either confuse or tense.

"Hahah...haha...ahhh your funny but no I didn't come here for any of you." Naruto said as his face grew darker releasing a large amount of KI that made all the genin except for Gaara in the room sweat bullets while the Jonin's and the hokage raised there guards. Naruto Pointed both his hands at Sasuke and Sakura with rage in his eyes. **"I only came here for them."** He said darkly making Kakashi tense along with Sasuke and Sakura. "Why are you after my genin?!" Kakashi demanded as he did hand signs as his hand was covered in lightning. **"Only because your so called genin LEFT ME FOR DEAD!"** Naruto removed his mask making all the females blush at his face, but quickly lost them when everyone from the leaf village recognized him even if he didn't have his whisker marks in his face anymore. "NARUTO!" Everyone shouted with wide eyes as Naruto clapped his hands loudly. **"DING!, DING!, DING! PLEASE COME GIVE THESE LEAF NINS A FUCKING PRIZE OF COURSE IT FUCKING ME WHAT DID YOU EXPECT THE YONDIAME!"** Naruto said as everyone from the leaf glared at him except the third hokage who frowned at him.

"Naruto-kun what do you mean left you for dead?" The old man asked as Naruto looked at his grandfather figure with respect. "It's just as I said Jiji these." Naruto looked at sasuke and sakura with anger in his eyes. "Trash left me for dead with a certain s **NAKE WHO I WILL PERSONALLY RIP HIS SOUL OUT AND SEND HIM TO THE NETHERREALM FOR ALL ETERNITY!."** Naruto announced with fury in his eyes as everyone including Gaara and Orochimaru who was disguised as an Oto jonin widen there eyes when they see a Man standing behind Naruto. The man they were all looking at stood 6'2 tall build as a ripped middle weight boxer. He wore that same clothes Naruto was wearing but for his size as he wore his hood and mask so they couldn't see his face clearly but they can see the same fury eyes Naruto has. Standing before them was non other than the Original Specter of the Netherrealm, Grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu HANZO HASASHI CODE NAME SCORPION.

Scorpion looked at everyone in the room with rage in his eyes but then soften them when he saw Naruto who didn't notice his presence. Scorpion looked at Naruto with pride in his eyes as the original specter started to vanish, but not before scaring everyone one last time as he removed his face showing them his blazing skull and roared at them. Everyone widen there eyes in fear as Scorpion laughed demonically as he finally vanished.

Once scorpion disappeared Naruto put his mask back as he walked towards Sasuke who was crawling backwards in fear. "What's wrong Teme scared? what happened to all that Uchiha elite crap you were talking about? HUH?" Naruto said as both his spears were caught in flames ready to kill. But before he could get closer Kakashi appeared blocking his way. "Sorry Naruto but I can't let you do that even if they let you for de-" he was cut off when Naruto glared darkly at him. "Don't give me that bullshit Hatake the only reason your protecting this trash is because he's your favorite. But you know what? I hope you better pray to whatever god you believe in cause if you don't." Naruto's eyes blazed literally on fire. **"If me and Teme ever get to fight in this exam."** Naruto smirked darkly behind his mask at his sensei. **"I will enjoy destroying him infront of you."** Naruto finished as he teleported to where the other genin are never noticing a girl with brown hair and light brown eyes look at him with sadness.

* * *

 **5 minuets later...**

During the whole 5 minuets Naruto was bored as he watched the Teme fight with some person he didn't even care as that said person lost to sasuke who used Lions barrage to win the match. He then saw sasuke walked back on the balconies to stop infront of him. "How's that Dope, still think your a match for me now." Sasuke smirked arrogantly as Naruto looked at him with boredom in his eyes. "Sorry I didn't get see the rest since your fight was putting me to sleep." He said yawning as he looked at the next match ignoring the Uchiha's glare.

After looking away from the Uchiha, Naruto suddenly felt someone was looking at him. Looking towards the source his eyes met a girl with short brown hair and light brown eyes. She stood at 5'4 feet tall beautiful face as she has a hour glass figure with c cup breast and firm ass that can make all the girls his age envy. she wore anbu style black pants with matching ninja sandles. and finally wore grayish uchiha clan high collard shirt along with black forearm guards and katana on her back.

 _'Another Uchiha? I thought the Teme was the only one in the village?'_ Naruto narrowed his eyes but raised a eyebrow when the female uchiha waved at him with a smile. _'I-i-is she waving at me?'_ Shaking his head, Naruto looked away from the female Uchiha. _'NO!...she is probably just like the teme along with the rest of their clan.'_ He thought to himself unknown to both of them a certain lavender eye girl looked at there exchange in concern.

 **(Time skip 1 HOUR LATER...)**

Naruto was disappointed...no...he was beyond disappointed as he had just seen his trash of a teammate fight her rival Ino in the worst Taijutsu match he had ever seen as both sides knocked eachother out ending the match into a draw.

He sighed as he saw the monitor spin random names until it landed on two names that got his blood pumping with satisfaction.

 **NEXT MATCH NARUTO UZUMAKI VS KIBA INUZUKA.**

"YAHOO! looks like we got the easy win right Akamaru." "Arf" Both nin and canine nin jumped down into the arena as they waited for there opponent. Grabbing the railing Naruto jumped at the other side of the stage at the opposite side of Kiba . Once Naruto got on stage The jonin nin Hayate coughed and looked at both participants.

"Ready?" he looked at Kiba who smirked, then at naruto. "Ready?" Naruto popped his neck as he put on his hood as everyone couldn't see his face.

"What's wrong deadlast! don't want everyone to see your face when I humiliate you." Kiba taunted as he tried to antagonize the now young brunette but to his annoyance Naruto just stood there saying nothing. Growling at him Kiba got into his clan's fighting style and waited for Hayate signal.

Seeing both fighters ready Hayate shouted. "Hajime!."he shushined out the stage.

"Akamaru how about you sit this one out I got this in the bag." Kiba ordered his partner who barked in agreement as the dog ran under the balconies where the other combatants are.

* * *

 **To where the others are...**

"Kiba you idiot...you shouldn't have underestimate Naruto and for that it will be your undoing." Shino Aburame of team eight shook his head at his teammate foolishness as the others looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"a-a-ano w-w-what do y-you mean shino-k-kun?" Asked Hinata Hyuga also team eight said to her teammate in worry for what might happened to kiba.

"Because Hinata down there is not the same Naruto we once knew." That's is all he can say as everyone looked back at the stage while both sasuke and Kakashi used there sharingan wanting to see what this new Naruto can do so they can copy to there own use.

While the Leaf nin were concentrated on the match unknown to them Orochimaru looked at Naruto with a smirk on his face. _'Kukuku this should be interesting.'_

* * *

 **Back to the fight...**

Kiba was getting really impenitent as he was waiting for Naruto to make the first move and humiliate him, But the deadlast didn't move from his spot. "GRRR! FINE IF YOU"RE NOT GONNA FIGHT THEN I WILL JUST END THIS WITH ONE PUNCH!" Kiba roared as dashed towards Naruto with mid chunin speed with his his claw hand ready to end this fight. Everyone in the stance shook there head at Naruto in disappointment a deadlast always a deadlast they said in there minds while The female uchiha and Hinata closed there eyes not wanting to see this.

Once Kiba was close enough he swung his fist aiming towards Naruto's face as everyone closed there eyes.

 **BAM!**

"GAH!"

Everyone opened there eyes in shock as they saw Kiba was sent flying crashing towards the wall. Then they all looked back at Naruto who was still standing still but with his right hand raised to the side letting them know that Naruto just gave Kiba a bitch slap. Lowering his hand down Naruto suddenly vanished leaving behind a large flame like crater taking everyone by surprise.

"D-did he just vanished!?" Ino said with shock in her voice.

"H-h-how is this possible he nothing but a baka!" Sakura said earning herself a glare from the female Uchiha from the other side.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as his sharingan couldn't copy the dope fire shushin since there was no chakra being used.

"I-i-didn't see him use chakra there!" Neji Hyuga from team ten exclaimed in shock as he used his Byakugan making everyone look at him in shock for the information.

"IMPOSSIBLE! there is no way he can shushin without chakra!" said Kurenai Yuhi said not believing the Hyuga protege that a deadlast can shushin without chakra.

"I believe he's right Kurenai as my sharingan couldn't copy or even detect any use of chakra for that flicker?" Kakashi explained as he didn't look away from the fight while Neji nodded to the copy ninja in gratitude for the explanation.

* * *

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN OST MARTYR (EXTENDED)**

Guh." Kiba grunted as he got out the wall landing on his feet with little trouble at keeping his balance. Kiba looked around as he tried to use his sense of smell to find Naruto, but all he can smell is burning smoke. Suddenly out of nowhere Naruto appeared beside Kiba backhanding him in the face sending the inuzuka down covering his face in pain. Without giving him a chance Naruto kicked Kiba in the side sending him skidding back as the inuzuka puked a glob of blood as he felt a few of his ribs fracture by the force of the kick.

While Kiba coughed Naruto stood there looking at him without emotion in his eyes as he fired his kunai spear hitting Kiba jacket. He then fired another at the ceiling as both him and Kiba were dragged into the air until Naruto vanished again leaving Kiba falling down.

Appearing at the other side of the stage Naruto did a tiger hand seal and took a deep breath as steam was coming out of his mouth that Hiruzen easily recognized the jutsu.

 **"FIRE STYLE: FIRE DRAGON FLAME MISSILE!"** The hell specter fired a massive golden flame like beam with steam surrounding it that's headed straight for Kiba.

"KIBA!" Kurenai shouted in worry hoping for her student to recover but proved to late as the Inuzuka was consumed by the flames as the beam broke through the building into the sky.

"KIBA!" Everyone in team eight shouted as Naruto attack ended showing a huge hole at the roof of the tower. Looking at his work Naruto turned around starting to walk away, but before he could get far he suddenly catches the Kunai that was aiming at him. Turning around Naruto saw Kurenai drew her kunai and charged towards him. As she charged towards him, Naruto stood there calmly as he saw Kurenai was stopped by Asuma.

"Kurenai! stop! he isn't worth it." Asuma said calming down his fellow Jonin who started to tear up. When Asuma saw her tear up he hugged her trying his best to calm her down. He sent a glare towards Naruto who wasn't even effected by his glare as he stood his ground. _'how can he stay so calm? doesn't he even feel any regret that he just killed a fellow leaf nin?'_ Asuma thoughts were cut off when Naruto walked away towards the balconies.

"WERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING DEADLAST!" Screamed a voice as Naruto summoned two katana swords to block two large vortex like drills with ease as both sides fought for dominance.

As both vortex and Naruto fought for dominance, the Uzumaki tightened his hold of his swords as they were covered in flames. "Worthless." Naruto pushed back the two vortex drills causing a large blazing shockwave push back both showing a now slightly burned kiba and Akamaru skidding back. Once both nin and dog nin showed themselves Hinata and Shino sighed in relief along with everyone else that he was alive except for Orochimaru, Gaara his siblings, Kumo, Iwa and finally the female Uchiha.

"Kiba." Kurenai called to her student in relief as Kiba gave his sensei a thumbs up without looking at her. "Don't worry sensei the loser gonna have to try harder than that to kill me." Kiba said confidently as he saw Naruto put away his swords. "Anyways sensei you might want to get out of here, I have a match to win." He said as he didn't brake his gaze with Naruto as Kurenai and Asuma returned to where the others are.

Once both Jonin's where gone Kiba smirked as he got into his stance. "Surprise to see me lo-" "I already knew you were alive so lets just get this over with already." Naruto said as his entire body was covered in golden flames. "Tch fine this time I will take you seriously come on Akamaru!" "Arf." Both Kiba and Akamaru charged at Naruto at full speed in which was considered low jonin speed. Naruto smirked as he was almost impressed with Kiba's speed almost as he appeared infront of them surprising both Kiba and Akamaru as they were both kicked to the face.

"GAH!"

"ARF!"

Naruto lower down his leg that he used to kick both nin and his pup as he waited for Kiba to get up. While he waited the Inuzuka struggled to get up as he gritted his teeth clenching both his hands into fist.

 **(Song End)**

 **(NARUTO ULTIMATE NINJA STORM 2 ACQUAINTANCE FROM LONG AGO)**

"Why?" Kiba muttered low, but he was still heard by Naruto along with everyone. "Hmm?" "Why...just why is it always you." Kiba said again but a little louder. "What are you on about now." Naruto said but teleported away when kiba appeared beside him attempting to punch him. "YOU KNOW WHY YOU BASTARD!...IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU SHE REJECTED ME!." Kiba screamed with rage as his hood shadowed his eyes. "It's all because of you! if you didn't exist then she might have gone out with me." Kiba said as Naruto appeared with his back facing his opponent.

"How is it my fault? If I don't even know who you're talking about?." Naruto said while stepping out the way making Kiba miss his attack, but before Kiba could pass by Naruto, the same hell specter grabbed Kiba by the back of his jacket and slammed him onto the ground and held him there.

"Now tell me who is it your talking about dog breath." Naruto said as he looked at Kiba who glare at him until he sets his sights towards the female Uchiha. Naruto followed his line of sights until he saw the female Uchiha.

 _'Her?'_ Naruto thought in his mind as he looked at the female Uchiha who blushed at his gaze while her teammates who are also females blushed thinking he was looking at them also.

During the exchange Kiba saw his crush looking at the dobe with admiration and something else that pissed him off 'LOVE!'. Roaring Kiba used all his strength and pushed Naruto off of him. Naruto narrowed his eyes as Kiba charged at him as both entered into hand to hand combat.

Naruto threw two punches that both landed on Kiba's face followed by a roundhouse sending kiba skidding back. "All this time...all this years you hated my guts was all because of a girl?" Naruto said calmly but his eyes spoke differently as they were glowing in rage.

"SHE IS NOT JUST SOME GIRL! I...I'll show her...I'LL SHOW HER THAT I AM BETTER FOR HER THAN SOME TALENT LESS NOBODY." Kiba screamed as he wiped the blood that was on his lip as Naruto started laughing. "THE HELL SO FUNNY?!" Kiba shouted as he saw Naruto calming down but still chuckling.

 **(SONG END)**

 **"Heheh...hehe...ahhh your pathetic...so pathetic that I had just lost all to what little respect I had for you."** Naruto said as he glared darkly at kiba as his body was surrounded with flames. **"I'm going to annihilate Inuzuka."** as soon as those words left his mouth the hell specter vanished making Kiba look around. A punch suddenly struck kiba in the face followed by a uppercut that snap his head back.

"Ugh" Kiba took a few steps back by the uppercut. _'H-h-hes so fast? how can a loser like him even be faster than me!?.'_ his thoughts were cut off when Naruto appeared infront of him delivering a inferno backflip kick sending Kiba into the air. Grunting in pain by the kick the Inuzuka caught himself landing on the ground safely. "Come out coward! I know your around here! show yourself!." Kiba screamed looking around while breathing hard. **"RRRAAHHH!"** Kiba turned around to hear the shout only to meet a flaming vortex hitting him multiple times. When the flames died to reveal Naruto who grabbed Kiba from the shoulders to deliver a devastating knee shot to the chin fracturing his jaw launching him into the air.

 **"I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET INUZUKA!"** Naruto roared as he shot both his kunai spears hitting both of kiba's shoulders making the boy scream.

 **"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"** Naruto roared demonically as he slammed Kiba into the ground creating a large crater. Naruto waited for his Kunai to return to his wrist as he walked towards kiba until he was infront of him. The young specter looked at kiba to see him covered in blood groaning in pain. On instinct Naruto grabbed Akamaru who was trying to attack from behind trying to protect his partner.

Bringing the dog close to his face Naruto looked at the dog who stared back at him growling.

 **"You want to see something really terrifying dog?"** Naruto said as he grabbed his face making everyone lean in closer.

*RIP*

The sound echoed trough out the room as Naruto literally ripped off his face showing the same flaming skeletal skull scorpion showed to the everyone.

 **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!"** Naruto laughed demonically making Akamaru whimper as the specter set the dog down making Akamaru looked at him.

 **"Go to your master."** Naruto said as his face grew back from muscle tissue to skin with his hair growing back to being brunette with Indra's hair style. Once his face returned back to normal, he put back his mask but kept his hood down walking towards the stance as Hayate announced him the winner while the medics took Kiba and Akamaru to the emergency room.

Naruto walked up to the balconies and saw Kurenai glare at him but ignored her as he continued to walk until Sasuke stood in his way. "What do you want teme?" "How?" "How what?" "How did you get that power? Give it to me a dobe like you could never handle that kind of power! only a Uchiha eli-." He demanded until Sasuke was lifted up by the throat by Naruto. **"Listen here Teme you don't get to make demands here especially to me got that!"** He smirked as he felt dark chakra coming from Sasuke's neck. **"besides you already have that like hickey mark your boyfriend already gave you."** Naruto said making Kakashi, the second exam proctor Anko, Sakura and Sasuke widen there eyes. Naruto threw the Uchiha away as he continued to walk ignoring the looks he was getting.

During the exchange Orochimaru looked at Naruto with interest but was also worried. _'Kukuku you are interesting indeed Naruto-kun, but it's a shame I have to get rid of you as you are far to dangerous like your father.'_ The snake sannin thought while continuing looking at Naruto walking away.

Once he was away from everyone Naruto felt someone was close to him. Looking to his left Naruto saw the same female Uchiha who was looking at him in concern.

"Are you here for my power aswell?" He said making the girl frown but continued. "Sorry to burst you're bubble but like I said to the Teme I won't give you my power." he said as he tried to walk away but was stopped when the girl grabbed his arm. "I-i didn't come here for your power." The female Uchiha said as Naruto turned to look at her. "Then what are you here then?" "I-i c-came to congratulate you on your win...you were k-k-kinda cool b-back t-t-th-there." She stuttered as Naruto looked at her in surprise. "...thanks...um" "O-oh r-right my names Asuka Uchiha." "Asuka...Uchiha?" Naruto said as he tried to remember her name. "Hai...the only reason why you can't remember me is because I graduated from the academy a year early." She explained making Naruto look at her in surprise _. 'No wonder I haven't seen her at the academy? then how come Kiba knows her?'_ Naruto wondered in his thoughts while Asuka turned her attention to his forearms wrapped around in black bandages with his chained spears."do-does it hurt?." she asked getting the young genin's attention as he looked at his forearms. "At first they did but not anymore." he said as he looked at his hands and was taken by surprise when Asuka placed her hand on top of of his.

Naruto looked at her while she smiled with a small tint of pink on her cheeks.

*Ding*

Both were cut off when the monitor landed on two names who's going to fight.

 **ASUKA UCHIHA Vs KARUI OF KUMO.**

* * *

 **Chapter end...**

 **Well hope you guys like this chapter and story that I came up with and also the female Uchiha is Asuka from tekken but younger. Leave a review. I also starting another chapter of Fairy tails devil slayer and dark knight that will be out soon. Until next time SUB OUT PEACE.**


End file.
